


Amor non est medicabilis herbis

by LuckyLa



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Back to Narnia, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Jadis, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLa/pseuds/LuckyLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник AU-драбблов по пейрингу Питер/Каспиан. Потому что у их истории должен был быть счастливый конец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tres Rex tantibus*

**Author's Note:**

> "Amor non est medicabilis herbis" — нет лекарства от любви  
> Первые два драббла написаны ещё в 2011 году.

Они совсем не похожи, хотя и братья. Ты хочешь разглядеть в Эдмунде _его_ , но не получается. Разное телосложение, черты лица, манера говорить, привычки. Даже стиль боя у них не похож, хотя Люси и рассказывала, что Питер сам учил младшего брата сражаться, когда они попали в Нарнию в первый раз. Чёрные волосы вместо золотистых и тёмные глаза вместо голубых. Но самое главное отличие — в глазах Питера ты ни разу не видел ненависти. Хорошо скрытой, практически неразличимой, но нет-нет, да мелькнёт сквозь яркую улыбку. Сначала ты ругал себя за мнительность, потому что больше этого никто не видел. Ругал до тех пор, пока ночью, стоя на палубе в тени, почти незаметный, не услышал как Люси, милая добрая Люси, просила брата не винить тебя. Теперь ненависть замаскирована ещё лучше, и, если бы ты не наблюдал постоянно, то мог поверить, что Эдмунд прислушался к сестре.

А ночами ты мучаешься от кошмаров. Их два: первый - навеки смыкающееся дерево, второй – тишина и презрительный или жалостливый взгляд. То, что было и то, что могло бы быть. Могло бы быть, если бы ты тогда решился. Есть ещё один. Он редкий, но после него хуже всего. В этом кошмаре жаркие поцелуи, захлёстывающая нежность, сжигающая страсть и голубые глаза, полные желания. В этом кошмаре искры перед глазами, сильные объятия, дарящие покой и «люблю» на выдохе. А ещё холод и разочарование, когда открываешь глаза проснувшись. От этого сна хуже всего, потому что это тоже могло бы быть. Но ты не решился.

Перед тем, как Эдмунд, Люси и Юстас отправляются домой, ты отводишь его в сторону, туда, где никто вас не услышит, и спрашиваешь только одно.  
\- Почему? – и Эдмунд сразу понимает, что ты имеешь в виду. Он больше не прячет ненависть. Теперь та, не скрываясь, полыхает в глазах короля.  
\- Ты лишил нас брата, - поймав недоуменный и испуганный взгляд, он объясняет. – Не бойся, Питер жив. Просто он оставил кое-что в Нарнии из-за тебя. Радуйтесь, Король Каспиан, не каждому оставляют своё сердце, – и, горько усмехнувшись, уходит. А ты молчишь, понимая, что больше кошмары тебе сниться не будут – самый страшный из них уже осуществился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tres Rex tantibus - Три кошмара короля


	2. Amor vincit omnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С Рождеством, Каспиан. Кажется, Санта сделал нам особый подарок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: Я не знаю, почему Джадис стала злой, так что AU.

Сегодня Нарния празднует Рождество. Каспиан старается не слышать, как снующие по улочкам столицы дети шёпотом пересказывают легенды о Великих Королях и Королевах. Лошадь ждёт его за городскими стенами, и Каспиан злится на своё желание прогуляться по столице и попробовать проникнуться духом Рождества.   
Уже давным-давно его Рождество состоит из бешеной скачки к тому месту, где новоявленный, тогда ещё, король последний раз видел людей, благодаря которым этот праздник стал возможен; из крепкого вина, кружащего голову, но не глушащего боль; из шершавой коры, сдирающей в кровь костяшки, когда король в бессилии бьёт по стволу, шепча: «Вернись, вернись, верните, оставьте…». Вина в этот раз слишком много, и Каспиан так и засыпает на снегу. Он совсем не волнуется – холоднее, чем у него в груди, всё равно быть не может.

***  
Старик стоит рядом с оленьей упряжкой и смотрит на совсем ещё, в общем-то, мальчишку, спящего на снегу. Это уже почти что ритуал – каждый год смотреть из-за деревьев, незамеченным, и не иметь возможности что-то изменить – древняя магия не позволяет исполнить рождественское желание юного короля. Возможно, перенести Питера в Нарнию на одну, Рождественскую, ночь и получится, но что будет с этими детьми на утро, когда их снова разлучат? Ощутив тревогу, старик подходит к Каспиану и замирает – от пальцев короля по земле расползается ледяной узор.   
Когда-то, давным-давно, тысячелетия назад, такой же узор расползался от ладоней маленькой принцессы Джадис, прозванной потом Белой Колдуньей. А он, живое воплощение праздника, стоял и смотрел, как тёмная, ледяная магия завладевает сердцем ребёнка, чьи родители нашли вход в мир детей Адама и Евы, но так и не нашли из него выхода, чтобы вернуться к дочери. Тогда он ничего не смог сделать, и для Нарнии это обернулось веками зимы. Чем всё обернётся на этот раз, не хочется даже думать. Вот только история не повторяется дважды, а эти земли ещё слишком хорошо помнят царство вечного льда, чтобы допустить такое снова.  
Нарния живая, она дышит магией и чувствует сердцами своих обитателей. И поэтому магия, так и не забывшая, к чему привела такая всепоглощающая боль тысячелетия назад, отступает, позволяя исполнить такое заветное и простое желание, снова сорвавшееся с губ спящего.  
Старик счастливо улыбается, даря сразу пять рождественских подарков. И на этот раз его подарки невозможно использовать в бою.

***  
Каспиан открывает глаза, когда на него налетает рыжий вихрь. Король смотрит и не верит своим глазам – счастливо что-то тараторя, его обнимает Люси. Она повзрослела и отрастила волосы, да и стоящие рядом Сьюзен и Эдмунд выглядят старше, но это всё, что юноша успевает заметить до того, как его глаза встречаются с ярко-голубыми, на которые спадает светлая чёлка. Содранные вчера костяшки напоминают о себе саднящей болью, позволяя увериться, что это не сон. И Каспиан счастливо улыбается, не находя в себе сил ответить на тихое: «С Рождеством, Каспиан. Кажется, Санта сделал нам особый подарок».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amor vincit omnia - любовь побеждает всё.


End file.
